Amourshipping & Insectivoreshippping
by TyranitarRage
Summary: A strange feeling developed between 2 trainers when they were traveling. Their Pokemon have also developed the same feeling. Sooooo... Amourshipping and Insectivoreshippping! Created character is now GOOOONE
1. The love begins!

**Hi! I'm the TyranitarRage! If you guys haven't checked out my devianart stuff, go chech that out too! You can call me Gloria as that's my real name㈳2. I always liked Amourshipping and admired Amourshipping fanfic writers. So... I decided to give it a shot myself! I hope there are no mean comments through!**

The story of Amourshipping and Insectivoreshipping

There is another character traveling with them. It's based upon myself, uses my name, and has the exact characteristics as me

It is another fine day for our heroes as Ash sets of for his next Kalos gym badge. Currently, they are enjoying a nice lunch.

"Ok, come and eat everyone!" shouted Ash.

Pikachu, Froakie, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Fennekin, Chespin, Bunnelby, and Dedenne stopped playing and quickly rushed over to Clemont's self-made table. Well, Hawlucha was actually showing off his abs and his strength rather than playing.

As they everyone settles down to eat, there is suddenly a rustling sound in the bushes. A hurt Litleo suddenly jumped out.

"Woah!" says Ash. "Who's that pokemon?"

"It's a Litleo!" states Gloria.

"A Litleo?" asks Ash

He took out his Pokedex and gave it a quick scan.

Litleo, the lion cub pokemon. They set of from their own pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded pokemon are quick to fight.

"Well, whatever pokemon it is, it looks really hurt! Quick, Serena, give me one of your PokePuffs that are made with sitrus berries so it can regain some energy, Clemont, you pass me a potion." orders Ash.

As the hurt Litleo ate the PokePuff and was sprayed with the potion, it got better. When it finally opened its eyes however, the first thing it saw was Fennekin looking directly above him. Its eyes quickly became hearts and started to kiss Fennekin's paw. Froakie happened to see this and started blocking Litleo from Fennekin.

"Well, it looks like some pokemon are fighting for you." teased Serena. Fennekin and Froakie were suddenly so red, anyone could mistake them for a Flareon.

The group all decided to find Litleo's pride and then make it to Shalour City. As they walked into the forest, Litleo walked extremely close to Fennekin. Froakie noticed this and started to shove Litleo away. Soon those 2 stopped walking and were shoving each other while everyone sweat dropped. Suddenly, a flamethrower came out of nowhere and hit Serena.

**ANNNNNNNNND cliffhanger! How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the comments of what I should add to the story and might get promotion if I like it or not. But beware, I'm very picky...㈶0**


	2. Painful burns

**Hey hey hey! It's the T-TarRage! I'm back for another Amourshipping and Insectivoreshippping chapter! Today we resume from that cliffhanger from before when that flamethrower hit Serena! So kick back and read! Leave a like or follow my story if u want to know when I update this story or share it with some friends who also like Amourshipping!**

"SERENA!" yelled everyone. A male Pyroar suddenly leaped from the bush and roared at them.

Pikachu took this as a threat and his checks began crackling with electricity.

"IT'S MALE PYROAR!" yelled Gloria

"A Pyroar?" He began to take out his pokedex but was interrupted by Gloria who was shouting, "ASH! NOW IS THE NOT THE TIME TO TAKE OUT YOUR POKEDEX! WE GOTTA SKEDADDLE AND TAKE SERENA TO THE NEAREST POKEMON CENTER!"

While Gloria was panicking, the Litleo was talking to the Pyroar.

"Lit! Litleo!"

"Pyroar!"

"LITLEO"

"Pyroar?"

"LEO!"

"Pyyyyyyy, Py, Pyroar?"

"LIIIIIT!?"

"Pyroar! Pyroar, Py, Py!"

Meanwhile, Bonnie was quickly handing tools to Clemont to make a pokemon translating machine. When he was done, he fires off his usual rant about the future.

"The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear ON! I call this the pokemon translating machine stage 2!"

By now, Gloria had stopped panicking and was looking at Clemont and sweat dropping. She asked, "What happened to stage 1?" Remembering the 2 panchams and the bamboo forest.

"That one exploded, but this one is better than EVER!"

"Hey, I bet if that explodes, gimme a 5 PokeDollar bill."

Clemont agreed and turned the machine on. The Pyroar and Litleo's voice came out in perfect English.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!"

"But those are the poachers who hurt you!"

"They're the people who healed me!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Sooooo, they're the good ones?"

"HAVN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING?!"

"Oh no! That means I've hurt a good person! Quick, the heal roar!"

Clemont was so busy smiling over his triumph, he didn't notice that his machine began smoking.

*KABOOM*

Clemont then groaned, face palmed, and handed Gloria a 5 PokeDollar bill and the asked, "Wait, first of all, what's the heal roar?"

As if his question was answered, the Pyroar and Litleo suddenly began to roar. On response, the bush the 1st Pyroar came through, began to shake, as 5 more Pyroar exploded from the bush. They quickly scooped up the gang from the ground onto their backs and began to run.

"Where are they taking us?" Shouted Bonnie over the sound of the Pyroars rumbling paws.

"I don't know!" Clemont yelled back.

"Maybe to their campsite! Wild Litleos and Pyroars always have a campsite where their pride live! Besides! Serena's hurt badly!" Gloria shouted back to both of them.

Finally, after an hour of running, they came to a soft, grassy clearing where lots of other Pyroar and Litleo were either having a roaring contest, eating, talking, or whatever Pyroar and Litleo normally do. The Pyroar carrying Serena gently laid her on the ground and then went to fetch something. Ash, on the other hand, jumped off as soon as the Pyroar carrying him skidded to a stop. He immediately ran over to Serena and checked on her.

"No, please Serena! You can't die! Never give up till the very end!" Pleaded Ash

For some unknown reason, or maybe Arceus's blessing, Serena opened her eyes, but cringed because of the pain from the burns on her body.

"Serena!"

"Ash.."

Ash lifted her from the ground and hugged her, but Serena then said,

"Ash, can you stop that, my burns really hurt."

Ash then suddenly realized what he was doing and gently released her from his grip. The female Pyroar that was carrying Serena came back carrying a Rawst berry and a leaf serving as a plate carrying some green mush.

"Py, py, py, Pyroar!"

"Ash." Gloria walked up to him. "That's a Rawst berry. It's useful for healing burns. And I'm pretty sure that some Aloe Vera. It's to help treat Serena's skin. I think that female Pyroar's saying to let her eat the Rawst berry and spread the Aloe Vera one her skin to treat her skin damage."

"Oh. Ok then. Thanks for telling me." Ash thanked Gloria and let Serena lean back on his arm so she was sitting up instead of lying down. Then he fed her the Rawst berry. He then let her lie down again on the grass. And began to spread the Aloe Vera on her skin. Serena watched weakly smiling and thinking in her head.

"Ash is so caring. That's why I kinda have this crush on him."

Ash was also thinking in his head.

"I'm so glad that Serena's alright. Am I falling in love with her?"

Pikachu, Gloria, Clemont, and Bonnie were watching them smiling.

"They look like a couple! I'm gonna find you a girl just like Serena for you Clemont!" Whispered Bonnie playfully

Clemont groaned while Gloria giggled.

"Pika pi." Said Pikachu smiling. (Maybe he isn't so dense now after all)

**Sooooooo?! How was that? Pretty shippy in this chapter don't u think? So, as I said before, leave a like, follow my story so u can know when I update it, share I with some friends and just enjoy it!**

**cya later Feraligatr!**

**This is the TyranitarRage signing out!**


	3. Healed up and a new secret revealed!

**YO! It's the TyranitarRage! We've gotten over the 260th view! You have no IDEA how much that means to me! Special thanks to my viewers and my readers! As you see from the title, someone has healed from an injury (U guys can figure it out by yourselves XD)and a secret is revealed! Hint: The first letter of her name starts with G and she is made up! Oh, and btw, share this story with your friends, follow me, favorite this story, do ANYTHING! **

After Serena's injury with the Pyroar, our heroes continue their journey from the Litleo and Pyroar camp. Currently, sounds are coming from Serena's tent.

"Are you sure you can walk?"

'Yes Ash, I'm fine. The stuff you spread on me yesterday really helped!"

"Ok, then. Let me walk you to the opening of the tent at least."

As the drapes that served as a door for the tent rose, Serena stood at her full height full of determination. Accompanied by Ash, she took a few steps from her tent.

"See? Good as new!" Triumphed Serena.

"Yea! That Rawst berry and the Aloe Vera helped!" Exclaimed Ash.

"Ash… I want to give special thanks to you since you helped me spread the Aloe Vera and fed me the Rawst berry.." Serena said shyly as she blushed feverishly.

"Hey, no problem! That's what friends are for right?" He flashed one of his toothy grins and the next thing he did was really strange. He suddenly leaned in and when Serena's and Ash's lips were only millimetres away, they were interrupted by an insanely loud voice.

"YO! SERENA! Glad to see you back on your legs, you know?" Gloria shouted running toward them. Bonnie was right behind her, followed by Fennekin, Froakie, and lastly, Clemont.

*Huff* *puff*, panted Clemont, "Where in the name of science do you get so energetic?" He said while catching his breath. Fennekin jumped into her arms and began nuzzling her.

"I'm fine Fennekin. What did you do when I was hurt?" Pondered Serena. While Fennekin was explaining about how Froakie was cheering her up in Pokemon language, Serena was in deep thought.

_"__Oh my gosh! Ash and I nearly kissed before Gloria came running along! I-I-is it true that he really likes me?"_

Ash also happened to be in deep thought.

"_I-I-I nearly kissed Serena! She's an amazing friend, but, do I want her even more?"_

As the group decided to settle for lunch at a river nearby the Litleo and Pyroar campsite, a familiar trio of trouble makers began to watch them.

"Hmmmm." Pondered Jessie. "Did you see how hurt that twerpette was when that flamethrower hit her?"

"Yes. Those Pyroar are very powerful indeed." Agreed James

"We'll swipe all of those primo Pokemon and hand them over to the Boss! He'll surely reward us for such powerful Pokemon!" Thought Meowth out loud.

"WOOOOOOOBOFFETT!" Jessie's wobuffet shouted.

"SHHHHHH!"

Gloria heard this and said, "Have you guys heard anything?"

The whole group shook their heads and went back to eating. However, when Gloria reached for another sandwich, her hoodie sleeve revealed her key ring. Bonnie and the group noticed this and shouted: "YOU WIELD MEGA EVOLUTION?!" Gloria then cringed and became very small.

"Yes…" peeped out her voice.

"My, my, my. The other twerpette wields the key ring." Grinned Jessie greedily

"That's it, we'll swipe that key ring, the pokemon that can mega-evolve the twerpette has, those Pyroar, and Pikachu!" Said Meowth returning the same evil grin.

"Right! Then we'll have a simply unstoppable army!" agreed James. Then, the trio went deeply into the forest to discuss their plans.

FIRST ONE TO GUESS MY MEGA EVOLVED POKEMON GETS A SHOUTOUT! JUST REPLY IN THE COMMENTS! Oh, and you have to say if its shiny or not.

like:

u have a shiny Mega gyrados! or

you have a mega gyrados! LIKE THAT! K?

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! HOW WAS THAT?! So my new character is actually based off from the games! That why I wield mega evolution! DONT JUDGE!**

**Oh, and sorry for lack of updates recently, I've got a CRAP ton of homework from my new school. So expect updates once a Saturday or so! K! GTG! INA WHILE KROOKIDILE!**


	4. Team Rocket's ambitions

**SUP! TyranitarRage here! I was really bored so i made this. This one is actually reeeeaaaaaly long! And you'll find out what mega Pokemon I have! I didn't write anything that's shippy since my family wants to look at my stories. If I show them, I'll get a laptop! So then I'll be doing daily updates! If they see im writing stories about love, they'd roast me! This one is actually focused on my made up character.**

While the trio of villans were planning to steal Gloria's Mega Ring, her Pokemon, Pikachu, and the Pyroar, Gloria was in the middle of trying to survive explaining about the secret that she kept so long.

"I'M SORRY! VERY VERY VERY SORRY! DON'T KILL ME PLEEEEEASE! I GOT THIS A LONG TIME AGO OK?! KORRINA FROM SHALOUR CITY GAVE IT TO MEEEE!" Gloria frantically shouted. As Pikach and dedenne sweatdropped, the group stared at her in shock. She was one of those few people that actaully could mega-evolve their Pokemon.

"You met Korrina? We met her too! We helped her Lucario master its Aura!" Ash exclaimed

"Really? Korrina is a really good friend of mine! I won a battle against her mega Lucario and she gave me this Mega Ring and a gym badge! I mean, a tip on how to get stronger!" Gloria nervously said. But Gloria said "I mean, a tip on how to get stronger" too late. Then the group next shouted "YOU COLLECT GYM BADGES?!" Gloria was suddenly small once again.

"Yes…" came out another small voice. Then Clemont suddenly claimed,

"WAIT! I saw you before! You challenged me to a battle once at the Lumiose gym! Your Gloria! You saved the entire Kalos reigon from destruction by Team Flare, caught the legendary Pokemon Yveltal, let me study it, cruised through the Elite 4 easily, and defeated Diantha effortlessly with an off-colored Lucario!"

"Wait, if she she defeated the Elite 4 and the champion, then she's…" Wondered Serena

The Bonnie, Serena, and Ash suddenly came to their senses and yelled, "YOU'RE THE KALOS CHAMPION!?" Pikachu said "PIKA PI?!" While Dedenne sqeaked out NE NE?!" Gloria then shook her head in shame.

"Alright, then Gloria, what other secrets are you hiding from us?" The whole group exclaimed.

"Ummmmm, where should I start, uhh. Ok, I'm the Unova champion, gained quite a few Legendary Pokemon from their trust, defeated many champions from other reigons, have a shiny Pokemon annnnd, that's about it." Gloria nervously said. The group's jaw dropped and gawked at her. Then they fell down Anime style (LOL!). Then, they began firing off multiple questions at her.

_Time skip 15 miniutes _(I'm sorry! I'm lazy, ok?)

"So Diantha's the former Champion and she's just covering up for you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah.." Gloria signed. "Being a Champion seems exciting, but to be honest, it's too boring. Challengers that won the Pokemon league, can't get past the Elite 4. So I have to sit in the champion's room without my Pokemon since the room where I wait for a challenger is too small for my Pokemon to play with me. I got so sad waiting there without my Pokemon beside me. Besides, if a challenger did make it through the Elite 4 alive, he couldn't even get past my 1st Pokemon! Then I asked Diantha to resume her title. I would still be champion of course, but she would do my duty for me. Besides, she liked her job since her Pokemon were small enough to fit in the room where I wait for challengers. I just wanted to bond with my Pokemon. Me defeating the Champion was the test about how far our bonds would stretch. When I finally called out the last move to my Mega Lucario, her Mega Gardevoir was faster and was to hit my Lucario with Moonblast, however, I told Lucario to dodge it. I told him how he could do it and how he mega-evolved, how much our bonds pushed us further to come to this point. Then he suddenly found the strength to jump and slash Diantha's Gardevoir with Metal Claw" Gloria smiled softly at that memory. The whole group realized she only wanted to be with her Pokemon.

"So, you thought the cha-" Before Ash could finish his sentence, there was suddenly a really loud roar.

"There's commotion at the Pyroar and Litleo camp! They might be in trouble! We'll finish this conversation later!" At that last word, she dashed off into the direction of the Litleo and Pyroar's campsite. Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all looked at each other, nodded and followed Gloria in hot pursuit. Clemont was lagging behind and Bonnie shouted to both of them. "Go on! I have to drag Clemont!" Serena and Ash nodded and continued to the Pyroar and Litleo camp. When they got there, Gloria was staring at a familiar Meowth balloon carrying a laser box thing that had roaring Pyroar and Litleo.(you know if you watch the anime. The box that was holding Tornadus, Thunderus, and Landorus) Serena and Ash both shouted "TEAM ROCKET!" Clemont was then dragged into the scene by Bonnie. Team Rocket then began their weird motto.

"Team Rocket? Who are they?" Gloria questioned.

"They're bad guys who steal Pokemon!" Ash answered. "And now there they're trying to take those Pyroar!" Team Rocket then laughed evilly and sent out Inkay and Pumpkaboo.

"We aren't stealing, we're building an super army! James laughed.

"This super sturdy cage will never break! While we're swiping these Pyroar, we'll swipe Pikachu too!" Meowth bragged. And with those words, he took out mechanical arm and grabbed Pikachu with it. Then he deposited Pikachu in the cage with the Pyroar. The Pyroar and Pikachu then began to Thunderbolt and Flamethrower the cage. But it didn't even make a mark! Jessie, James and Meowth then began to grin.

"Alright Team Retard, you wanna play rough, then we'll play rough! Time for my own Pokemon!" And with that, she threw a Pokeball. She was caught off midway due to Team Rocket shouting, "THAT'S NOT OUR NAME!"

"GO! Show you power!" Bursting with sparks, a golden Lucario with a pendant came out.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" It howled. Then Gloria held up her Mega Ring and touched it. "LUCARIO! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Gloria yelled. Lucario suddenly started glowing and when the light stopped, stood a Mega-Lucario. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!' It shouted. Jessie suddenly Grinned and said "Perfect!" Gloria was suddenly nervous about what they were planning. Out of the balloons compartment came out fly swatters, lighters, and let's just say, LOTS of dangerous stuff. All of these zoomed to Lucario in attempts to try and hurt him but Gloria shouted, "LUCARIO! Deflect them with Metal Claw!" Lucario's spike's on his hand turned white with a silvery aura, and grew much longer. Then he slashed those weapons in a X shape. All the weapons broke off, leaving Team Rocket gawking. "HOW DID HER LUCARIO DO THAT? THIS IS HIGH QUALITY!" Gloria then said, "Lucario and I have been a long way, so our bond is really strong. Without love for your Pokemon, you can never win a battle. Now, Lucario, AURA SPERE! With that command, a GIANT ball of blue energy surged past Team Rocket's balloon and broke it. As Team Rocket crashed, the evil-doers got tangled up in their own balloons ropes. As they struggled, the gang went over to try and free Pikachu, Litleo, and the Pyroars. Even with Lucario's Aura Sphere, the cage didn't break. "Stop trying to break it, we told you the cage is unbreakable." James spat with venom in his voice. Gloria rubbed her forehead and said, "Ok, I didn't want to come to this but I'm going to have to use this Pokemon." Lucario looked at her with look that said "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Gloria looked him and said, "Due to your look at me, no, I'm not crazy. And with that, she lifted up a ultraball. sh noticed this. "Th-th-that's an Ultraball!" He stammered.

Then she threw the Ultraball while shouting, GO! There was a blinding light and everyone had to put their arm in front of their face because it was too bright. When the light cleared, Yveltal was standing there. In all its glory and majesty. Then thundered

"YVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!"

**Cliffhanger! what will happen to team rocket i wonder? And yes, in real life, i do call team rocket team retard. they are a bunch of retards after all! and also yes, i do own a shiny lucario in my Pokemon y game**


	5. Battle and good bye!

**IM SOOOOOOORRY! Yes, I know it's like 7:30 and I said I would update at 4:00, but I suddenly got a burst of inspiration for my story. So to make it up, its pretty long.**

You should've seen Team Rocket's reaction. The moment Yveltal cried "YVEEEEEEEEEEL!" Their eyes nearly popped out of their head. They began to stuggle even more so they could catch the legendary Pokemon. Yveltal look at its surroundings and when it saw no battlefield, cocked its head and looked at Gloria. "Yvel?" it questioned. Gloria explained that some Pokemon was trapped and the cage was unbreakable. Yveltal nodded in understadning and faced the cage.

"Alright, Yveltal, you know what to do!" Gloria cried as Yveltal began flapping its wings to take off into the air.

"Now! Oblivion Wing!" She yelled. And then added "Gently please."

Yveltal began to gather energy from its Y-shaped body. And then released the most measly Obilivon Wing ever. It was so measly, that Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all had to sweatdrop.

But when that tiny stream of energy hit the cage, there was a pretty big explosion. But when the smoke cleared, Pikachu, the Litleo, and the Pyroar all jumped out happily and smiling free from their capativity. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms to nuzzle him and jumped down again to ask the Pyroar and Litleo if they wanted to finish off Team Rocket.

"Pika, Pikachu?" asked Pikachu with his cheeks crackling.

"PYROAR!"

"LITLEO!

The Pyroar and Litleo nodded at Pikachu with eyes sparkling with determination. They all faced the ropes where Team Rocket was tangled up in and saw Team Rocket had freed themselves and were in jetpacks.

"Heed our words twerps. We will catch your Pikachu." James spat

"And We'll steal your Mega ring, your Lucario, and your Yveltal too." Jessie declared

"Never underestimate the power of Team Rocket!" Meowth warned. And with that, they flew off.

"Golly, confident aren't they?" Gloria asked.

"Yea. They sure are. But when they're back, we'll be ready. Won't we Pikachu?" Ash confidently asked.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said smiling

"Hey Gloria, can we see Yveltal and Lucario?" asked Serena

"Sure! Bring out your Pokemon! Small Pokemon in the forest where I traveled through before always liked to slide down Yveltal's back, play with Lucario, competing against Lucario and Yveltal loved giving them acrobatic rides!" Gloria said smiling

"Ok, then. Fennekin! Come and meet some new friends! Serena shouted

"Come out Chespin and Bunnelby! Clemont shouted

"You come out too! Yelled Ash

Fennekin, Chespin, Bunnelby, Froakie, Fletchinder, and Hawlucha all popped out of their balls while Pikachu and Dedenne ran over and stared at Yveltal and Lucario in awe. They all thought that seeing an off-colored Lucario and legendary was rare so they kept staring at them. All except Hawlucha. He wanted to take this chance to battle this Lucario. So he taunted Lucario for a battle but Lucario remained cool and said he couldn't ever beat him.

"Haw! Hawlucha!" (Hey, I bet you can't beat me in a battle!)

"Rar rar" (No, I'm too strong. You don't stand a chance)

"LUCHA!" Hawlucha was obviously enraged. Everyone stopped playing while Fletchinder and Yveltal stopped their friendly air race and looked at them.

"What's going on?" asked Gloria and then saw what was going on between Lucario and Hawlucha.

"You see," Ash said while scratching his head embarresed. "My Hawluch's pretty competitive. So he wants to challenge Lucario to a battle. I'm pretty sure Lucario denied it, didn't he?

"Yea. You see, Lucario's also pretty competitive. But when it comes down to Pokemon weaker them him. He'll deny the battle request since he doesn't want the other Pokemon to be hurt." Gloria exclaimed. Ash and Gloria tried to find a way to calm down Hawlucha who was glaring daggers at Lucario who responded with a calm look.

"I'VE GOT IT! Glora suddenly shouted. "We will have a battle! After all, aren't you training to face Korrina?"

"Your right! Hawlucha! We're gonna have a battle with Lucario!" Ash cried as he called Hawlucha over. Hawlucha looked at Lucario with a look that said HAH! Lucario simply rolled its eyes. As they headed over to a sandy clearing without any trees, they began the battle.

"We'll battle here. Hawlucha can have the advantage of taking into the sky here. While I have the disadvantage since the area is sandy." Gloria explained

"This is a 1 on 1 battle! When 1 Pokemon has from either side has fainted, the battle is over!" announced Clemont

"Alright! Screw ladies first! You and Hawlucha may have the first move!" Smirked Gloria,

"Thanks! Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!" Hawlucha ran over to Lucario jumped and was about to hit Lucario when Gloria shouted,

"Grab Hawlucha's leg!" When Lucario did, Gloria then shouted "Good! Now toss em' sky high!" Lucario spun around to gain power and tossed Hawlucha into the sky. Hawlucha came back flying down to the ground with only a few scratches. Ash then asked Hawlucha for a Flying Press. Gloria asked Lucario to wait until Hawlucha was close.

"Wait for it, Wait for it…" Gloria calmly said

Bonnie asked Serena "What's Gloria planning?"

"I don't know. Gloria definetly has something up her sleeve though. I think Ash and Hawlucha need all the support they can get." Serena replied.

"Your right! GO HAWLUCHA!" Cheered Bonnie ethusiastically. Fletchinder, Pikachu, Chespin and Bunnelby all began to cheer enthusiastically as well. But was drowned by Yveltal's roaring for Gloria. Then, they all sweat dropped. Froakie and Fennenkin were nowhere to be found

Meanwhile at the battle, Hawlucha was about to hit Lucario but suddenly Lucario had glint in its eyes. Gloria suddenly shouted "JUUUUUUUMP!" While hopping up and down herself. The whole group then sweatdropped again.

"Y'know, Yveltal is the perfect match for Gloria in all the shouting." Claimed Bonnie.

Lucario jumped and Hawlucha smacked into a tree taking some damage.

Ash asked Hawlucha to use Flying Press yet again. But he was a little far from Lucario when Gloria shouted "JUUUUUMP AGAAAAIN!" This time Lucario jumped forward and landed onto Hawlucha and began riding Hawlucha! Ash went pale and quickly reacted by shouting,

"Try and shake Lucario off!" But Lucario held fast. Gloria then asked Lucario jump off. This move shocked Serena. Clemont and Bonnie.

"But that's the perfect time to attack! Why would she lose this time? Clemont exclaimed.

"Yea! Why would she miss this chance?" asked Bonnie

"Well, I'm pretty sure Ash is going to win now." Said Serena confidently.

"Don't count your torchics till' they hatch. She stilll might have something up her sleeve." warned Clemont.

"True…" said Serena. Then they got the biggest shock of all. The strange battle stradegy hidden up Gloria's sleeve was finally revealed.

"Alright, Now aim Aura Sphere at Hawlucha's back while it's still flying!" The Aura Spere landed hard on Hawlucha's back as it plummeted to the ground. Lucario landed right beside it unharmed.

"It's on the ground now! Lucario, use EARTHQUAKE!" (Things like these in Anime happen. I'm not kidding. Hawlucha got hit by Bone Rush once..) Lucario then pounded the ground with tremendous force that the ground began rumbling.

"Hawlucha! Get out of there!" Ash desperately shouted, but was too late. The earthquake hit Hawlucha hard and when the dust cleared, Hawlucha was sprawled on the ground eyes replaced by swirls.

Gloria ran over to Lucario and jumped to give him a hug.

"You did it! Great job Lucario! Here's a treat for fighting real good back there!" Gloria happily said patting him and giving him a Lumiose Gallete. Lucario looked over to Hawlucha who was sitting by himself near Ash. Ash walked over to Gloria and said,

"Wow, that was a great battle! Althrough I lost.."

"Yea! Listen, think what you could've done during our battle. You could learn some new stuff from it! So losing isn't a bad thing! You can learn new things from it! Right Lucario? Lucario?"

Lucario was looking at its Lumiose Gallete and wasn't eating it.

"Is something wrong Lucario? You love Galettes. Everytime I give you one, you gulp it down in no time flat. Why aren't you eating it right now?" Gloria asked worriedly. Lucario pointed to Hawlucha who was sulking alone.

"Ohhhh. I see. Then how about this." Gloria understood what Lucario meant. So she bent down to the level of Lucario's ear and whispered something into it. Lucario immediately perked up and stood up.

"What did you tell Lucario Gloria?" asked Bonnie

"Oh, you'll find out." Smirked Gloria.

"No fair! I hate mysteries!" complained Bonnie

"Well, if you don't like mysteries, look at Lucario right now" smiled Gloria.

Lucario got up and walked over to Hawlucha. Hawlucha turned away from him, but faced him when Lucario broke half of his Lumiose Galette and gave it to Hawlucha. Hawlucha accepted it and ate it.

"Lucha!" It said smiling. Clearly, Hawlucha thought the Lumiose Galette was yummy.

Lucario gave Hawlucha a paw to help it stand up. As Hawlucha accepted it and they both stood up, Lucario asked Hawlucha a question.

"Rar rar?" (Truce?)

"Lucha…" (fine…)

As Gloria and Ash looked at each other, they said

"I hope this truce will stay long.."

"Well I think we'd better go! We still have to make it to Shalour City!" exclaimed Serena.

"Yea! For my next badge too!" Said Ash.

"Ok then! Let's say bye to the Pyroar! Said Clemont.

"Right! Although it'll be sad to leave them." Pouted Bonnie

"Aww shucks. Don't worry Bonnie! We'll somehow meet them again in our travels!" said Gloria.

"Your right!" said Bonnie.

As they made it to the Pyroar camp to say goodbye, many Pyroar and Litleo thanked them for saving them. Gloria decided to play for a while so they could stay with the Pyroar a liitle longer.

She let out Lucario and Yveltal so they could all play while everyone else let out there Pokemon. Serena suddenly realized Fennekin was missing (REMEMBER WHAT I SAID BEFOOOORE?!)

"Fennekin's missing!" Serena cried. Ash suddenly noticed that Froakie was missing as well.

"Froakie's missing!" Ash cried. So they decieded to play later and search for Fennekin and Froakie in the forest nearby where Lucario and Hawlucha were battling. Now who first found them? Bonnie did! Yveltal actually found them first but Bonnie was the first person it could see. Now what did Bonnie see when she found Froakie and Fennekin? She found Fennekin cuddling into Froakie's frubble and Froakie was putting a Gracidea flower in her ear fur. Bonnie jumped up and down and told Yveltal to go find the others. Yveltal then flew off in search of Clemont, Ash, Serena and Gloria.

"Fennekin! Oh, Fennekin, where are you?" Serena desperately called.

"Froakie? Where'd you go?" Ash called.

"Fennekin? Froakie?" called Clemont

"FEENEKIN! FROAKIE!" Gloria screamed

"YVEEEEEL!"

"That's Yveltal!" Cried Gloria happily. And indeed, coming out of the sky was Yveltal.

"Did you find anything?" Gloria asked. Yveltal rasped some roars and put a finger at its mouth.

"Guys! Guess what! Yveltal told me that Bonnie found Fennekin and Froakie! But when we're following Yveltal, we have to be quiet!" Gloria explained. So the group followed Yveltal quietly and saw Bonnie putting a finger on her lips and with the other hand, signaled to for them to come beside her behind the bush. When the whole group came beside Bonnie, they gasped silently. Froakie was cuddling Fennekin while she licking his cheek. Both looked very happy. Gloria took a step forward and tripped against a tree root.

"OOF!" Gloria said when she thumped onto the ground. Froakie and Fennekin went red when the whole group also came tripping out. The group decided to ask Fennekin and Froakie what they were doing. Both of them turned even more red and looked away from each other. While Gloria decided to step in and say to let them go alive for now. At least. The whole group agreed while Froakie and Fennekin sighed. Happy to be alive since Gloria stepped in. They all went back to the Pyroar camp to play. Kinda like a good-bye party. Like you know what I mean? When they started playing , Yveltal was giving acrobatic rides to everyone, or every Pokemon X3. When Pokemon wanted to fight, they went to Lucario. And Gloria even introduced another Pokemon of hers. Groudon! Groudon was very playful, yet very gentle. Groudon let everyone slide down its back while he told everyone jokes for the Pokemon to laugh at. Ash suddenly asked Serena if they wanted to go Yveltal's ride together.

"Hey, uh, Serena, do you wanna go on Yveltal's ride together?" Ash nervously asked trying to sound casual.

"S-S-Sure Ash!" Serena nervously replied. And with that, Ash took Serena's hand and walked over to Yveltal and climbed on. Both were blushing furiously since they were holding each other's hand. As they began feel the rush of wind brush past their faces, Serena hugged Ash's waist. Yveltal, who was a bit mischievous, "purposely" made Serena fall off. Ash quickly caught her bridal-style. When they landed, Ash was still holding Serena like that, and it was enough to make Bonnie get hyped and to make Pikachu shake his head.

When the sun was setting, the whole gang agreed to camp here for 1 last time and then head off to Shalour City in the morning.

**THERE? how was it? I need to do my homework now so BAAAAAAAI!**

**keep to the rock Krokorok! (gotta have some variety of crocs y'know!)**

**This the TyranitarRage signing out!**


	6. NEWS FLASH!

**I'M SOOOOOOOOORRRY! Yes, I know I haven't been uploading recently, but recently, I discovered how to get mods for my Minecraft! I discovered my Forge was the newest version while I downloaded older versions of the Mega Structures mod, Pixelmon, and TooManyItems! So I got a little glued to Minecraft, but NEVERLESS! I'll update on Thursday! I feel like you guys don't like my new character. It's fine! I know that feel bros! (I sound like pewdiepie.. :/) So what I'm planning to do is in the next chapter, the gang nearly reach Shalour City, but Gloria is gonna climb on Yveltal and go their a bit early cuz she wants to catch up with Korrina. And then when they leave for Courmarine City, Gloria is gonna travel alone. Once every few chapters, I'll add her back in. Y'know, kinda like a lunch break or a encounter in the city. I'm planning for her to meet up with them when Team Flare strikes or something. But just because she has legendary pokemon, she's not gonna do ALL the work. Ash and the gang are gonna wipe the floor with TEAM FLARE! This is what I plan to do. Gloria left her Legendaries at Professor Sycamore's place so he can study them. And because she's afraid that Team Flare might capture them and use them in there EVIIIIIIL deeds. But she brought White Kyurem 4 backup! She comes riding it hidden by the icy mist that Kyurem is radiating so Team Flare doesn't see her.**


	7. ANOTHER NEWS FLASH!

**Yes I know. I promised I would upload today but today I had french for 4 fucking hours! When I came out, it was 10 PM. then we had to go to a restaurant. Our heroes make it to shalour city in the next chapter btw. So i'll upload around 4:00 maybe? I am running out of insparation recently so can anybody give me some ideas plz? **

**I am making 2 stories soooooon!**

_**White and Black, Yin and Yang, Truths and Ideals, 1 Hidden Love**_

**This is gonna be 4 ChessShipping! And it's all based on the manga! No created characters I prooooooomise!**

_**Pokemon: Truth or Dare!**_

**Now this is something that I have took a liking to. Many shippings will be featured but AmourShipping is the shining light! (Why do I sound like Elesa from Nimbasa City? :/) No created characters I prooooooomise!**

**they are just side projects. My main focus is the AmourShipping project until the season is done. Like when Gen 7 comes out.**


	8. YET ANOTHER NEWS FLASH!

**I. AM. THE. BIGGEST. DICK. EVER! Im very very sorry for making all of you awesome bros wait! (I sound like pewdiepie again. =l) I assure u guys I will be posting on saturday. ARCEUS'S WORK OF HONOR! I never break my word of honor to Arceus. In da next chapter, theres gonna be Ash getting his next badge and Gloria's gonna be leaving to continue her journey alone. I've noticed people don't really like created characters. I KNOW THAT FEEL DUDES! (At least I found a replacement for bro..) Shout-out to ****Cinnamon-Twists and 56006! they shared a very nice conversation with me. Oh, and check out Cinnamon-Twists amourshipping story! they're pretty swaggy! I cant wait to watch XY047! SERENA'S GONNA CATCH A FRICK'N PACMAN! (Pancham. Been playing smash bros too much lately =l) AIR TOMORROW ON ANIMERUSH! Finally pre-ordered Omega Ruby! Can't wait 4 dat mega steelix! Also ordered a mega lucario plushie. yes, u must be thinking, "UR FRICKING 12-ish! grow up and stop sleeping with plushies!" WELL I DONT GIVE A CRAP! IM LIVING MY CHILDHOOOOOOD! Also ordered T-Tar-Tube's DELTA EMERALD hoodies! Was going for #OmegaRubyHoodies and was about to order it when the video announcing the new design came up! Haven't checked them out? here's the link. That mega rayquaza is too majestic**

** /ttar_deltaemerald**

**eh? eh? how about dos RINGS?**

**Alot of people are complaining that why Rayquaza didn't get a primal reversion. I don't really mind that Rayquaza didn't get a primal reversion. Heck, as long as Rayquaza has some majestic looks and some great stats, I'm good with anything!**


	9. The Way to Shalour! Part 1

**SEEEEEE? WHAT DID I TELL U? It's still Saturday! YEY! I kept my word of honor! And we are about to hit the 2000th view! Double YEY! Thanks for the support Larvitar's! (That's what I'm gonna call everyone now!) I was working on this at 10:00 and now it's 11:00! Anyways, here is a very serious note.**

**Guys, I am suffering from sadness. I am very sad lately and I'm cutting myself lately. I feel like I'm not needed in this world. There are people teasing me at school, no one cares about me, and I'm only noticed for my drawings. I've shrunken myself by not eating breakfast and dinner and I'm only eating lunch so the teachers won't call the Childrens aid society. (aka CAS) I feel like committing suicide lately, but the only reason I'm holding back is because of you guys. Yes, I'm not crazy. I really mean you guys. As in my readers. You guys are preventing me to commit suicide by showing your love and support by reading my story and supporting it. Although we don't know each other, I feel like you guys are my best buds. I only have you guys and Pokemon to turn to. But now that the CAS confiscated my 3DS and IPad along with my Pokemon Y game, I'm even more sad. THEY TOOK MY FUCKING LIFE AWAY! THOSE MOTHA FUCKAS! THEY ARE CHILDRENS ****AID**** SOCIETY! THEY NEVER DID HELP ME! Sorry, lost control around there.**

**Anyways! back to happier things, Part 2 for dis is coming tomorrow!**

*yawn*

The group was waking up at a fine morning. The morning when they would leave the Pyroar and Litleo's. Fennekin and Froakie were gone yet again. They were doing something…. Private? (Not having sex u, pervs!) I dunno. Don't ask me! Anyways, Serena was thinking back to yetserday while doing her hair. She was reminiscing about what happened to her yesterday. About how caught her on Yveltal's ride.

"_Does Ash have feelings for me? I mean, how he caught me when I started to fall off of Yvetal's back was strange."_

Serena was deep in thought when she decided to wake up Fennekin to ask her. She saw a lump under the covers of her sleeping back. Lifting it up, she realized it was only her pillow. Suddenly, she bolted out out of her tent.

"FENNEKIN'S MISSING!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her.

"With Froakie I'm assuming. He's missing too, eh?" Gloria mumbled. Lucario sighed and nodded. Suddenly, Ash bolted out of his tent yelling. "FROAKIE'S POKEBALL IS EMPTY!" Gloria then sighed and then went to both of them and said, "Chill guys. Remember what happened yesterday when they were missing? Probably in the forest making out again." Serena and Ash looked at each other, and then ran off into the direction of the forest with Pikach. Gloria and Lucario then decided to wake up Clemont. She gestured to Bonnie to come over to Clemont`s tent. Them she busted in. Clemont was still asleep. Gloria shouted in his ear to wake up. Clemont merely shook his head and said,

"5 more minutes Dad.."

Bonnie then shouted in his ear and asked Dedenne to Nuzzle him too.

"CLEMOOOOONT!"

"NENENENENE!" (This is da sound of Dedenne using Nuzzle.")

"Not now Dad. I said 5 more minutes.." Clemont said sleepily

"He must be used to the electric shocks. He is an electric type gym leader after all." Gloria said while sweat-dropping. Lucario face-palmed. Then, Gloria took a glass of cold water with ice from her White Kyurem, placed it on Clemont's chest, took a pair of cymbals, rummaged though Clemont's bag and found the alarm clock thing that Clemont used to wake up Snorlax, took out Yveltal, asked the Pyroar and Litleo a favor, and then, when she counted to 3 and said "If this doesn't wake him up, nothing will..", The alarm clock thing turned on to HIGH, Yveltal, Pyroar, Litleo White Kyurem were roaring, and began to bang on the cymbals while shouting along with Bonnie.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUUUUUP!"

Clemont sat up with a jolt but the ice-cold water poured down his PJ's

Screaming, he began to chase Gloria around the camp. Gloria was dying of laughter. Bonnie was clutching her stomach giggling because the had recorded the whole scene. She had the video paused on Clemont's reaction when the water was down his PJ's. The crazed look in his eyes sent Bonnie packing into gales of laughter. Despite Gloria laughing hysterically, Clemont couldn't catch up.

"Sorry Clemont, we had to wake you up like that. Fennekin and Froakie are missing yet again. And I suggest changing your clothes. Your kinda soaked.."

Clemont went off in a huff to change his clothes. Gloria and Bonnie did a high-5 while giggling again.

_MEANWHILE,_

Ash was pulling Serena's hand in efforts to find Froakie. Serena was blushing feverishly. It did not take them long for them to find Froakie and Fennekin. They found them sleeping together near a river bank. Froakie suddenly sat up and told Fennekin to wake up. He began to talk to Fennekin, but Serena and Ash couldn't over hear what they were saying. Froakie then launched a barrage of frubbles where Ash and Serena were hiding. (READ FROAKIE"S POKEDEX ENTRY!)

"AHHH!" They both shouted.

**GOODNIGHT! AND THANKS FOR 2846 VIEWS!**


	10. The Way to Shalour! Part 2

**YO! It's the TyranitarRage! What's up Larvitars!? Yes, that's what I'm gonna call everyone now! *Has anime-style balls of fire of determination in eyes***

**Part 2 is uuuuup! And LaserBladeShippers unite! There is a bit of Clemont x Korrina in this. But it's only 1 chapter. DIS CHAPTER! Let me know if you guys want more LaserBladeShipping k?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Pokemon which is pretty fucking obvious.. Wish I did own Pokemon tho**

They stumbled out of the bush they were hiding in while trying to remove frubbles from their skin. Fennekin decided to take this akward time to wake up. She stood up and stretched. Then she saw Serena and Ash with their perplexed faces. She quickly whipped around and gave them a guilty looking face. Ash and Serena sighed and decided to let them go again. –for now at least.

They decided to walk back to camp. They found Clemont chasing Gloria yet again.. They sweat-dropped and asked what was going on. Gloria explained about the prank she pulled off of Clemont and Bonnie showed them the video. Everyone laughed, and Clemont even laughed too.

"Well, you pulled a fast one on me, Gloria." Chuckled Clemont

"Yupper. I sure did. HAHAHA!" Gloria was still clutching her stomach. She then pulled herself together and asked Ash and Serena, "Did you guys find Fennekin and Froakie?"

They both answered, "Yea, but you were right about something. They were making out again." They said simultaneously while sweatdropping. They decided to pack up while eating breakfast so they could save time getting to Shalour City. As they all said good-bye to the Pyroar and Litleo, they all roared back their farewell "Bye Pyroar! Thanks for everything!" "Bye-bye!" "Cya later Feraligatr!" (I bet you can figure out who this is) "Stay safe!" "I hope we meet again someday!"

"PYROOOOOOOOOAAR!"

"LEOOOOOOOO!"

As the Group waved their final good-byes, they set off for Shalour City! Gloria suddenly stopped and took out her White Kyurem. The whole group turned their backs, looked, and questioned her.

"I'm gonna drop into Shalour City a little early. Y'know, to catch up with Korrina and stuff. After all, It's been a year since I last saw her. I'll meet up with you guys in Shalour. It's an hour walk form here, so it's pretty close. Welp, in a while Krookodile!"

And with that, she took off on White Kyurem's back. After she was only a speck in the air, Ash, said "Come on! You heard what Gloria said! If we run, we could get to Shalour City!" Clemont started to protest, but Ash said, "Clemont, step on it!" while Bonnie complained, "BROTHER! How am I ever going to find a girl for you if you can't even run?!" Clemont sighed and began to run to catch up with everyone.

**_MEANWHILE WITH GLORIA_**

"Alright, let's, play a little prank, Kyurem! Send out some of your icy mist!

Kyurem and Gloria were hovering over Shalour City when Gloria decided to play another prank. This time on Korrina. It was too get back on the last time she saw Korrina. Korrina decided it was fun to dress up Lucario and herself as a giant Beedrill. Korrina and Lucario then entered the room as the Beedrill while humming out "beeeeeee" and scared the living daylights out of Gloria. As Kyurem enveloped the the city with icy fog, Gloria could hear Gurkinn shouting,

"Oh no! White Kyurem is coming! It is just like the legend of Lacanousa!"

Gloria then asked Kyurem to go in front of Korrina. Due to the icy mist, Korrina couldn't see Gloria. But she did see the radiating body of Kyurem. She began to scream, and then Gloria asked Kyurem to use telepathy and say "Your end is here.." This made Korrina freak out even more. Kyurem finally stopped the fog and Gloria jumped off laughing like there was no end. Korrina saw who it was and began to chase Gloria using her roller blades. But when she caught up with Gloria, Gloria said,

"Chill, ok? That's for dressing up as a Beedrill last year!" Korrina then remembered the incident and began to laugh. Then she hugged Gloria and exclaimed,

"It's been sooo long! How's Lucario doing?"

Gloria returned the hug and answered,

"Lucario's doing great! I can tell that it's real happy to see you and your Lucario! Listen, I met Ash and his friends on my journey! He'll be coming soon!"

"You've met Ash? He's coming to to challenge me soon!"

"I've heard! Come on, I'm gonna explain the prank to your grandfather. After facing his punishments, let's have a battle! I'm aching to see how strong your Lucario is now!

**_BACK TO OUR HEROES!_**

"There it is! Shalour City!" Serena said pointing to the city in front of everyone.

"YEEES! Time for my 3rd Kalos gym badge!" exclaimed the enthusiastic Ash

"HEEEEEY! I FOUND THEEEEM!" Shouted an all-familiar luod voice. Then came Gloria sprinting to them and shouting like there was nothing left of her. (…)

"KORRINA!" Ash shouted. "Let's battle now!" Korrina nodded and began to guide them to the Tower of Mastery.

**_AT THE TOWER OF MASTERY_**

"Where is she?" Ash pondered. Korrina had told them to wait for a few moments so she could get ready.

"Oh she's getting ready all right. Whenever there's a battle, she goes to the limit!"

The group had no idea on what she was talking about, but when Korrina came out, they understood. She had her roller blade clothing on, her roller blades, and when she was heading over to the battle field, she did a bunch of roller blade tricks. But when she finally landed on the leader's platform, she announced,

"Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!"

**_AFTER THE BATTLE_** (I'm lazy ok? Go and watch AnimeRush or something.)

"Well, that's that! Here's the Rumble Badge from Shalour City!" Korrina explained while giving him a a badge with that looked like a fist punching a rock. (IT DOES, OK?!)

"YES! I got a rumble badge!" Ash did a victory pose while Pikachu did one also.

Bonnie gave a dark smile, and suddenly, bent down on 1 knee, and asked Korrina a question

"Please take care of my brother!" Clemont suddenly went red and bowed his "sorry". He then went off to scold Bonnie.

"BONNIE! I TOLD A MILLION TIMES NOT TO DO THAT!"

"But you have to find a girl someday, Clemont!"

Ash and Serena were sweat-dropping, Gloria was rolling on the floor laughing hysterics, but Korrina was smiling. She went up to Clemont and gave him a peck on the cheek, pulled away blushing, put her hand behind her back, and gave Clemont a dazzling smile. Clemont fainted but had a smile on his face, Bonnie squealed out "YEEEEEEEESSS!", Ash and Serena went wide-eyed, and Gloria, she was recording the whole thing.

"This is soooo gonna go on PokeTube!" She said gleefully, happy to record the whole thing. Then Gloria said to everyone,

"I'm gonna go. It was really fun traveling with you guys. But I think we need to go traveling separate ways."

Bonnie teared up at this and pulled Gloria's arm.

"Please don't go! It's fun traveling with you!"

Gloria smiled and ruffled Bonnie's hair.

"I'm sorry. But I promise we'll see each other again! Arceus's Word of Honor! I never, EVER, break my word!"

"YIPPPEEE! But don't forget, it's your word!" Bonnie exclaimed happily

"Gloria, it was really fun traveling with ya!" Ash said

"Yea! It gave us lots of chances to see cool things!" Exclaimed Serena.

"And it was fun traveling with you too!" Clemont stated.

Lucario suddenly popped out of its Pokeball.

"Rar, rar!" It said to Ash.

"I think Lucario wants to say good-bye to Hawlucha!" Translated Gloria.

Next, Hawlucha popped out of its Pokeball. But it turned away from Lucario. But when Lucario held out its paw, Hawlucha grabbed it. (They held arms in an arm wrestling sort of way btw)

"Rar rar!"

"Lucha!"

"Well, the truce is buried, and we now have an everlasting friendship, eh?" Gloria said.

"Yup!" Agreed Ash

"Well, I have to go to a place called Anistar! And guys, I promise I'll see you guys again!" And with that, she returned ran off with Lucario tailing her.

"Where's the next gym?" Wondered Ash.

"Go to Courmarine City! I believe you can find the 4th gym there!" Suggested Korrina

"Lets see.. FOUND IT!" Serena exclaimed. "Wow! We can even ride the famous Monorail there!"

"I wanna go, I wanna go on!" squealed Bonnie

"Then that's settled! Let's go to Courmarine City!" Announced Ash.

**THERE! I kept my word of honor, and lookie! Gloria is gone! gonna play minecraft now! so baaaaaai!**

**INA WHILE SANDILE!**

**This is the TyranitarRage signing out!**


	11. All because of a Figy Berry

**What's up Larvitars! TyranitarRage here with another chapter of AmourShipping! (This is the point where you should be jumping for joy) AND GUESS WHAT?! OUR STORY MADE IT TO THE FRONT PAGE OF AMOURSHIPPING! YEEEEEEEEEEES! THANK U ALL SOOO MUCH! NEVA THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE IT THAT FAR! Or maybe they just numbered it off on views or something. But still! It's still the flippn' front page! In the last chapter, Gloria left the group, and Korrina gave Clemont a peck on the cheek. (Ahhh. LaserBladeShippers Unite!) This chapter happens after Clemont reunites with his Luxio and Serena caught her Pancham. I have writers block lately. I'm gonna find a burst of inspiration soon hopefully..**

**DISCLAIMER:**** nomekop nwo t'nod I. **

It was the night of the day when Gloria left. The group had left Shalour City to reach Coumarine City so Ash could receive his next Kalos gym badge. Everyone was getting ready for dinner. Serena and Clemont was cooking, Ash was setting the table, and Bonnie was putting out the Pokemon food bowls. All the Pokemon were saying hello to Pancham and Luxio. Pancham was showing off his (or her?) dance moves and Luxio was saying hello in Pokemonese. (Gotta develop a language you know!) Clemont suddenly asked Serena, "Could you go and look for some Figy berries? I'm cooking something spicy tonight." Serena obeyed and started off into the forest. She walked for a half hour and finally found the spicy berries hanging from a tree. She noticed a large purple rock, and began to climb on it to reach the berries. The "rock" underneath her started to stir. "NIDO!" The "rock" shouted as it stood up. Serena screamed and quickly climbed off. The "rock" was revealed to be a adult, full-size Nidoking. The Nidoking jabbed her in the gut with his horn, inflicting poison on her, and then landed a blow on her shoulder. Serena cried out in pain, and it was perfect that there was a cliff right beside the Figy tree. She tumbled down the cliff, hit her head against the rock, knocking herself unconscious, and finally laid to a rest at the foot of the cliff. She was injured badly and had been poisoned (Not badly poisoned, I think she's hurt enough!), and if you thought things couldn't get any worse, a familiar trio had just stumbled across her.

"Isn't it that twerpette that the twerp loves so much?"

"Yea, and she's pretty hurt."

"Maybe getting lost in this forest wasn't so bad after all..."

**AT THE CAMPSITE**

"Where's Serena? She's been gone for over an hour." Bonnie wondered. Ash suddenly said, "Your right! I'll go look for her. Fletchinder, Hawlucha, you look for her too!" Ash dashed off into the forest with Pikachu tailing him. Hawlucha and Fletchinder has taken off into the air. Hawlucha suddenly found Jessie, James and Meowth tying up Serena. "Lucha!" It said silently. Then, he flew off to find Ash, Pikachu, and Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder! Have you seen Serena?"

"Fletch..." The Ember shook its head.

"LUCHA!" Hawlucha swooped down to meet Ash. "Hawlucha! Have you seen Serena?" Hawlucha nodded yes, and took of into the sk signaling Ash, Pikachu, and Fletchinder to follow him. As Ash finally found Serena, He found Team Rocket tying her up. "Team Rocket! What have you done with Serena?!" He shouted. "Oh, we didn't do anything to your precious girlfriend here." Jessie cackled. She stepped to the side, and revealed Serena who was, tied up, poisoned, and hurt. Meowth grabbed her hair, to pull her up, and held his claws to her throat. "One move, twerp, I dare ya! One move, and say good-bye to your girlfriend!" Ash begged them to let Serena go.

"Not on you life! Give us Pikachu, and we'll give your girlfriend back!" James said evilly.

"You have to be kidding me!" Ash said in disbelief. Beside him, Pikachu growled at James with his cheeks crackling.

But James laughed and said "No jokes! Pikachu for your girlfriend!"

Ash shouted to all of them, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" The trio all rolled their eyes.

"Pika Pi.." Pikachu said sadly and pointed to Team Rocket. But then pointed to Hawlucha and Fletchinder with determination in its eyes. Team Rocket noticed Pikachu point to them, but didn't notice Pikachu point to Hawlucha and Fletchinder. They didn't even see the 2 birds! "You can't be serious! You're going to go to them?!" Ash cried to Pikachu, mustering up sadness, but was faking it.

"Pikachu!" It shouted to Team Rocket. Meowth was quick to translate. "It says it will go with us, but only on 1 condition." Jessie stamped the ground angrily and yelled, "It has to go with us! We've been trying to catch it for years and we're so close to getting it now!" While they were arguing, Ash was a step in front of Team Rocket. Remember Hawlucha and Fletchinder? They had been circling over Team Rocket the whole time. Both of them suddenly swooped down on Meowth and knocked him over. Then, after Meowth had fainted, they went to attack Jessie and James.

"Oh, no you don't! Go Pumpkaboo!"

"Ok Inkay!" They both sent out their Pokemon, but quickly fainted due to speed difference, because when they were sent out, Hawlucha was coming at Inkay with a Flying Press and at Pumpkaboo, Fletchinder sent Pumpkaboo burning since Fletchinder had used Flame Charge. Inkay and Pumpkaboo crashed into Jessie, James and Meowth. Pikachu unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt on them.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"Serena! Are you ok?" Ash asked in concern. Serena didn't open her eyes yet.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ropes!" Ash commanded. As the ropes restricting her broke apart from her body, she still didn't open her eyes.

"Oh no, she's poisoned and hurt badly!" As he lifted her head so she could breath a little better, blood dripped from her head. It was from the blow on the rock earlier when she tumbled down the cliff. (Dayum! I feel weird typing blood)

"Serena! Don't die! You can't be dead yet!" He pressed his ear to her heart, and thank Arceus, her heart was still beating. He quickly put her on his back, and began to run in the direction of the campsite.

When he go to the camp, he found Clemont and Bonnie playing Tic-Tac-Toe (I have to find SOME kind of game!) with a stick in the dirt.

"Guys! Serena's hurt badly!" Ash yelled as he set Serena down. Bonnie and Clemont quickly ran over. As soon as Clemont saw blood dripping from Serena's head, he quickly covered up Bonnie's eyes with his hands, indicating that a young girl should not see the red liquid. "We have to quickly get to a Pokemon Center! It looks pretty bad!" explained Clemont. They all nodded and quickly ran to the nearest Pokemon Center found on Serena's map thingy (I think it's a GPS?)

**There! Hows that?! (This is the point where you should be shouting "NOOOOOO! CLIFF HANGERS! DAMN U TYRANITARRAGE!")**

**I started this yesterday, but finished today! **

**K! INA WHILE TOTODILE!**


	12. The healing confesion

**Dayum! That title is cheeeesy! I just got back from trick-or-treating! I'm eating a mini bag of Doritos and some mini-reeses! YUM! My birthday is coming! In 8 days! Gonna PARTAY WITH SOME HOMIES! (I'm ****NOT**** street gangster). SOOOO, IN THE LAST CHAPTER! Serena got poisoned by a Nidoking by jabbing her in the gut with his horn (:P). The poison came from Nikoking's ability called Poison Point. She got a heavy blow to the shoulder and tumbled down a cliif, knocking herself unconscious, and getting some severe injuries to the head. She's at the hospital right now...**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Guys! Guess what! I don't own Pokemon!**

*beep, beep, beep*

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Pancham, and Fennekin were all waiting outside of Serena's room. They were all waiting for the good news of recovery for her from Nurse Joy (For some reason, when I was typing Nurse Joy, I accidentally typed Nurse Jones...). Ash was blaming himself for letting her go off into the forest. Bonnie,Clemont and Pikachu were trying to comfort him

"It's all my fault! I should have NEVER let her go off on her own! She never did well in forests!" Ash cried

Bonnie, Clemont and Pikachu all looked at each other with desolation, and tried to calm Ash down.

"Ash, don't worry. Serena will be just fine." Assured Clemont

"Yea! She's a tough girl, and I know it!" Agreed Bonnie

"Pika, Pika!"

Ash nodded, and slowly sank down to sit in his chair. When Nurse Joy opened the door, Ash jumped up from his chair, and quickly asked if Serena was alright. Nurse Joy shook her head, and sadly replied,

"I-I'm sorry. I did everything I could, But... I couldn't save her." At that word, Pancham and Fennekin bursted into tears. (;o;)

Ash was shocked. "NO!" He shouted with despair, and quickly bolted into Serena's room. He could see, indeed that Nurse Joy did try everything. Bandages were scattered around her, she was hooked up with many IV's, Pecha berry mush was smeared around her body, and a breathing mask was on her face. Clemont, Nurse Joy, Bonnie, Pikachu, Fennekin, and Pancham had all left the room solemnly while crying (Except 4 Nurse Joy). Ash had his face buried into Serena's soft, honey-colored hair. He cried silently and remembered all the good memories of him and Serena together. Visions of Summer camp, playing together, meeting new Pokemon, learning how to ride Rhyhorn, all floated through his head. Then, without thinking, crashed his lips against her, in a soft, and chaste kiss. (OMFA, YUUUS!) As he lifted his head, he smiled softly, on how he managed to kiss the girl of his dreams. But the next thing really surprised him. Serena's eyes lightly fluttered open.

"Ash?" She called softly

***3* O MY ARCEUS! HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT! DAT. WAS. BEAUTIFUUUUUULLL! Oh, and guess what! I just found out that the CAS didn't take my game consoles! Now I'm really happy! I'm no longer gonna commit suicide! :D**


	13. NEWFLASH!

**Holy Hell ballz! Sorry that I didn't update for like...**

**1 month?**

**Yea. So sorry Larvitars! But it was mah birthday, and then it was my moms, and THEN I was hella busy. But this series aint gonna end! As long as I'm alive, then so be IT! (Unless there's no update in 3 months, THEN i'm dead :/) So this is a update chapter, and I will have a juicy chapter for by Saturday. And I'll keep working on it during the week, so it'll probably be pretty long!**

**Ok, to tell you guys the truth, I wasn't "busy". I was having too much fun playing Omega Ruby and Super Smash Bros for 3DS**

**(Sorry?)**


End file.
